Scratch-off lottery tickets are common in the lottery industry. Game data is covered by a scratch-off layer and when the scratch-off layer is removed, the game data is exposed. Once the scratch-off layer is removed, if the game symbols provide a certain pattern (e.g. three of the same symbol) the player may win a prize. Thus, the typical scratch-off lottery tickets require the player to remove the scratch-off layer and immediately determine what prize has been won.
It is desirable in the scratch-off lottery industry to provide lottery tickets which not only provide the opportunity to win a prize, but also provide the opportunity to play a game which adds to the value and enjoyment of the lottery ticket itself. It would therefore be a significant advance in the scratch-off industry to provide a lottery game which can provide the opportunity to play a game as well as win a prize.